Kids React
Kids React was the first series of The Fine Bros' React series. It premiered on the Fine Brothers YouTube channel on October 16th 2010. Reactors Note: Stats up to date until KIDS REACT TO BRUSSPUP. Note: Appearances does not include bonus episodes. Episodes: #Kids React to Viral Videos #1 (Double Rainbow, Obama Fail, Twin Rabbits, Snickers Halloween) #Kids React to Viral Videos #2 (Leave Britney Alone, Trololo, Berries and Cream, Japanese Commercial) #Kids React to Viral Videos #3 (Chocolate Rain, Psycho Girl Can't Sing, Pretty Girl Makes Faces) #Kids React to Viral Videos #4 (David After Dentist, Justin Bieber Hit at Concert) #KIDS REACT TO VIRAL VIDEOS #5 (Charlie Bit My Finger, Golden Voice Homeless Man, Double Dream Hands) #Kids React to YouTube Stars (Annoying Orange, MysteryGuitarMan, Fred, iJustine) #KIDS REACT to Rebecca Black - Friday #Kids React to Charlie Sheen #KIDS REACT TO NIGAHIGA #KIDS REACT to Keyboard Cat #KIDS REACT to Osama bin Laden's Death #KIDS REACT to FREDDIEW #Kids React to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Trailer #KIDS REACT TO NYAN CAT #KIDS REACT To Talking Twin Babies #KIDS REACT TO LADY GAGA #Kids React To Greatest Marriage Proposal Ever #KIDS REACT TO NUMA NUMA #KIDS REACT TO eHarmony Video Bio (Crazy Cat Lady) #KIDS REACT TO EPIC MEAL TIME #Kids React To Captain America Trailer #Kids React To Greatest Freak Out Ever #Kids React To Rebecca Black - My Moment #*Kids React Live On Stage Vidcon 2011 #Kids React to Selena Gomez #Kids React To Sitting On The Toilet #KIDS REACT TO SMOSH #KIDS REACT TO JUICYSTAR07 #Kids React to Charlie the Unicorn #KIDS REACT TO PLANKING #Kids React to Star Wars Kid #KIDS REACT to Hatsune Miku #KIDS REACT TO CHUCK TESTA #KIDS REACT TO DUBSTEP #KIDS REACT TO TOBUSCUS #KIDS REACT TO BULLYING #KIDS REACT TO SCHMOYOHO #KIDS REACT TO MINECRAFT #Kids React to Sophia Grace Brownlee #Kids React to Viral Videos! (Stalking Cat, Badgers, Lightning Bolt) #Kids React to le Internet Medley #KIDS REACT TO THE DUCK SONG #KIDS REACT TO DESTORM #Kids React to Lily's Disneyland Surprise #Kids React to K-pop #Kids React to Girl with a Funny Talent #Kids React to Super Bowl Commercials #Kids React to asdfmovie #Kids React to Panda Cheese Commercial #Kids React to Skype Laughter Chain #KIDS REACT TO KONY 2012 #KIDS REACT TO CTFxC #KIDS REACT TO THE AVENGERS #Kids React to the Cinnamon Challenge #KIDS REACT TO KEVJUMBA #Kids React to Caramelldansen (Ft. Cimorelli) #Kids React to Rémi Gaillard #Kids React to Cows & Cows & Cows #KIDS REACT TO SIMON'S CAT #KIDS REACT TO 2012 OLYMPICS #KIDS REACT TO WHERE IS MATT? #Kids React to Husky Dog Talking #Kids React to Fake Celebrity Pranks New York City #KIDS REACT TO PONPONPON - きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ #KIDS REACT TO DUDE PERFECT #KIDS REACT TO ELECTION 2012 #KIDS REACT TO ONE DIRECTION (LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG) #KIDS REACT TO IT'S THANKSGIVING (Nicole Westbrook) #KIDS REACT TO THE HOBBIT #KIDS REACT TO HONEY BOO BOO #KIDS REACT TO DRAGON BABY #KIDS REACT TO ONE POUND FISH #Kids React to Eagle Snatches Kid #KIDS REACT TO THE BEATLES #KIDS REACT TO HARLEM SHAKE #KIDS REACT TO GRUMPY CAT #Kids React to Corridor Digital #Kids React to Jimmy Fallon vs. Jay Leno #'DELETED VIDEO - Kids React to Wake Up Pranks' #Kids React to How Animals Eat Their Food #KIDS REACT TO PSY- GENTLEMAN #KIDS REACT TO GIFs! (Surprised Patrick, Sloths, Deal With It) #Kids React to Controversial Cheerios Commercial #KIDS REACT TO BRUSSPUP #Kids React to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared #Kids React to The Closed Mouth Singer #KIDS REACT TO ROMAN ATWOOD #Kids React to 10 Bets You Will Always Win #KIDS REACT TO ARIANA GRANDE (BABY I, THE WAY) #Kids React to Lily's Disneyland Surprise...AGAIN! #Kids React to Gay Marriage #'DELETED VIDEO - Kids React to BatDad' #Kids React To going to the store! #Kids React To XBOX ONE vs. PlayStation 4! #Kids React To The Epic Split! #Kids React To Rhett and Link! #Kids React To Richard Sherman Rant (Super Bowl) #Kids React to Frozen - Let It Go (Multi-Language) #KIDS REACT TO ROTARY PHONES #Kids React to late for meeting #Kids React to Pharrell - Happy (100th Episode) #KIDS REACT TO WALKMANS (Portable Cassette Players) #KIDS REACT TO CLASH OF CLANS #Kids React to Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty #KIDS REACT TO OLD COMPUTERS #KIDS REACT TO DUCKTALES #Kids React to Luigi Death Stare #KIDS REACT TO GAME BOY #Kids React to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #KIDS REACT TO TYPEWRITERS #KIDS REACT TO CAT VIDEOS #Kids React to Ice Bucket Challenge #Kids React to Action Movie Kid #KIDS REACT TO SKIP-IT #Kids React to Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass #Kids React to Motorcycle Girl Against Littering #KIDS REACT TO OLD CAMERAS #Kids React to Avengers: Age of Ultron #KIDS REACT TO POWER RANGERS #Kids React to Miranda Sings #KIDS REACT TO MUTANT SPIDER DOG #KIDS REACT TO 80's TOYS - TEDDY RUXPIN #Kids React to Top Soccer Shootout Ever With Scott Sterling #KIDS REACT TO SLAP HER #KIDS REACT TO ZACH KING VINES #KIDS REACT TO VCR/VHS #KIDS REACT TO FROZEN FEVER #KIDS REACT TO THOMAS SANDERS VINES #KIDS REACT TO APPLE WATCH #Kids React to Kylie Jenner Lip Challenge #Kids React to Old Transformers Vs. New Transformers #KIDS REACT TO MARIO VS MINECRAFT #Kids React to Gay Marriage Ruling #KIDS REACT TO 1ST iPOD #KIDS REACT TO 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER #Kids React to One Direction - Drag Me Down #KIDS REACT TO JUST DO IT (Shia LaBeouf Motivational Speech) #KIDS REACT TO THE PEANUTS MOVIE (Snoopy and Charlie Brown!) #KIDS REACT TO WHAT ARE THOSE VINES COMPILATION #KIDS REACT TO POKEMON (Retro TV) #KIDS REACT TO TAMAGOTCHI (RETRO TOYS) #KIDS REACT TO DJ KHALED SNAPCHAT COMPILATION #KIDS REACT TO ADELE (HELLO, ROLLING IN THE DEEP) #KIDS REACT TO FURBY #KIDS REACT TO DONALD TRUMP #KIDS REACT TO FACE SWAP CHALLENGE #Kids React to Garbage Pail Kids (80s Retro Cards) #Kids React to SCOTT STERLING!!! (Best Volleyball Blocks Ever) #Kids React to TheDiamondMinecart (DanTDM) #KIDS REACT TO CORN DRILL CHALLENGE FAIL #KIDS REACT TO BURN THE WITCH (RADIOHEAD) #Kids React to The Guacamole Song (Dr. Jean’s Banana Dance) Category:Kids react